


Awoken

by Maria Atwood (daiyu_amaya)



Category: Biography Of A Child Assassin - Daiyu Amaya, Criminal Minds, John Rains Series - Barry Eisler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Imprinting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/Maria%20Atwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid figured he'd never meet his soul mate, but in the most likely of events, he find them. Only he doesn't want them to be his soul mate-he wants to be as far away as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thunderstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808760) by [Maria Atwood (daiyu_amaya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/Maria%20Atwood). 



> A/N: I wrote this orignally as a Hotch imprinting, then somehow I ended up with a Reid impriting lol You'll notice if you read Thunderstorm there are simmilarities, and that's because this was spawned off of that lol Please enjoy and review!

 At his age you would think he would know better, believing that he'd find his imprinted-He'd thought Mavae had been his other half given how well they'd connected, and when she died he felt like his soul had been ripped and frayed...Only to find out that she did have a mark, just not the same one as him.   
  
His soul mate was still out there somewhere, somewhere he might not ever go, somewhere they would never meet. Then the call came from a small town in Tennessee of a blond woman murdering men in their early to mid-forties.  
  
The case would take a turn that he never expected. When he saw Agent Greenly he suspected her, after all the suspect was a young blond woman who more than likely knew the area personally...And who better than a federal agent?

Long blond curls clinging to her wet shoulders as she walked towards him on the side of the road, Stormy blue eyes, water clinging to the tip of her nose-she walked like a panther towards him. Her jeans were soaked mostly through like his own slacks though she was wearing an appropriate jacket for this weather.   
  
"Agent Reid?" She had a warm, strong voice, even as she shivered in the rain. "Yes?" She smiled; "Agent Sophia Greenly sir, they wanted me to walk you through the crime scene." 

She was the federal agent the locals had sent to lead him around, that was a bit unsettling. She fit the age range of the unsub, not to mention coloration and build of the unsub. She could still be the unsub even if she was a federal agent.   
  
"Ah, yes, that would be helpful thank you Agent Greenly." She nodded, she hadn't attempted to shake his hand at all most people tried to, maybe she was like him? They'd figured that the unsub was smart, maybe as smart as him at least.  
  
"So, the unsub must have been walking the side of the road, and the vic rolled up-thinking hey, this lady needs help. Then she gets him out of his car for whatever reason and..." She takes a few steps and suddenly they're in an open patch of woods, screened from the road but still pretty close.   
  
"Then she gets one up on him and shoots him." She mimes someone firing at someone else. "Pretty straight forward if you don't mind me saying though she's sure got a lot of balls doing that this close to the road."  
  
Greenly was acting pretty confident, he'd have to get Garcia to check into her. This unsub would know the layout of the land, confidence in getting her targets, knowledge of law, these things she had in spades. If she was the unsub he was in trouble, because here they were alone.   
  
"I heard you're a genius, Agent Reid." She said off-handedly, she was hunting around-If there was any evidence it was long gone. "I have an I.Q of one hundred and eighty-seven though intelligence isn't quantifiable." She laughed; "Your right it isn't. But, you are considered a genius, that's pretty interesting."

Not nearly as interesting as most people made it out to be. She shot him a grin; "Anyway, I heard you were out here alone, was that exactly a smart move? You might not fit the vic's description as good as your boss does, but still-You could get attacked, what happened to the buddy rule?"   
  
I shrugged, what could I say? Morgan was going to check out another part of the crime scene. Greenly sighed, "We better catch her because Grant didn't have to die the way he did."

She knew victim three, who thought she would be good to work on this case? "Were you two?" Greenly smiled rather wanly; "No, just friends-best one I've had in a long time. I don't make friends easily." Neither did I.   
  
What would cause her to possibly kill a friend for? We'd still hadn't figured on the motive. "Sounds like your friends coming back." What? I listened for the truck but I couldn't hear it-"Don't strain yourself, I just have good hearing is all." That good, though? Doubtful.   
  
"Hey! Pretty boy find anything?" Morgan asked as he climbed through the vegetation-he paused when he saw Greenly. "Agent Morgan I presume?" He nodded, looking a little punch drunk. "Yeah, who are you?"   
  
He was asking with his eyes if she was a threat. "Agent Sophia Greenly sir, They sent me to help your team since I know the layout of this area." Which screamed unsub to us to be honest, I suppose in time we'd figure that one out and the reason she decided to start killing people.


	2. Chapter 2

Greenly followed us to the police station and introduced herself to the others. I was pretty sure she was flirting with Hotch half an hour later. That set me on edge a bit because Hotch could fit the description of the victims fairly easily given.   
  
"So how long have you been in the area?" J.J asked as they settled down for a quick dinner. Greenly smiled; "About two years, I spent a year in texas though. I like it a lot more here, I hated the heat." Most of the team chuckled or smiled about that.  
  
How much would we learn about her, though, she could be the unsub...Not that I had stopped looking for another unsub of course, we'd-I'd been wrong before, I just didn't want to see any of the team hurt by a possible unsub.  
  
"So, your boss said something about you being a genius?" Hotch commented lightly to Greenly who grinned at him, "Yeah, not as smart as Agent Reid though. I've got an I.Q. score of a hundred and seventy-three."

I blinked, that was still very high and given that we both worked in the same field practically...Morgan glanced between me and Greenly and I shrugged, she hadn't mentioned that to me. "Suprised the boss didn't mention how irritating I can get." Hotch laughed; "Oh, no he mentioned it, actually he went far enough to call you a little hellion."   
  
Greenly's laughter was bright and clear; "Yeah that sounds like Kessell, he's thought that since day one." One of the deputies came up and told us that the hotel had room for us all but he handed Greenly keys and it looked like Greenly was attempting not to just burst into tears in front of us. "Thanks, Jeffery." She muttered and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Jeffery left and Greenly took a deep breath; "Are you alright?" Kate asked placing a hand on Greenly who flinched; "Yeah, just...These are the keys to Grants place. I, we have been each others best friends since nearly day one-I was his emergency contact as he was mine. We wrote our wills about the same time and bequeathed everything to each other." She sniffled; "Nither of us had any family, hell he was my family."

If that was the case, then had she really done it? Family was always fraught with strife and reasons to kill each other. Would or could she have killed him knowing that she'd be the number one suspect? 


	3. Chapter 3

I almost regretted calling Garcia to snoop on Greenly but I was still really curious-A week in and she still seemed like the most likely culprit -even if she was close to Deputy Grant...Money can always play a factor in murder.  
  
"Ah, well-there was no Sophia Greenly three years ago, let me do some cyber sleuthing and I'll hit you back." Garcia hung up, three years ago she'd been someone else? That didn't bode well for us because she could strike from up close and personal.  
  
"You seriously suspect her don't you." Morgan said from the doorway of the bathroom, I sighed and flopped back onto my bed as he got dressed; "She shows up, confident, knows the area, has a background that no one knows. She seems almost too perfect." Morgan nodded; "And she's completely smitten with you."   
  
What? "No, she's not if anything she fits the profile really well because she's been mooning over Hotch." Morgan laughed and sat on my bed. "No pretty boy, she's not-she's been flirting with you, pretty hard too I might add." She'd been flirting with me? "I seriously doubt that."  
  
Someone knocked on the door and Morgan went to open it, but seriously-had she been flirting with me? It wasn't like I was that oblivious after all, I mean I knew when Maeve was flirting with me. I'd liked that, I hated how I fumbled like a teenager-but that's to be expected given how little experience I had with relationships.

"Reid." Morgan sounded stressed-on edge even, I looked up and spotted a woman with a gun, oh-oh I was very wrong. I sat up slowly, who was this woman? "You're the ones looking for me, I. I won't give up until everyone feels how I felt when my Soul mate was murdered in cold blood on that stretch of highway."

We'd figured that they'd lost someone, but with so many deaths it was hard to weed out the right one. "Look just put the gun down-you don't want to kill either of us." She looked crazed, that was a bad sign. "Shut up, you're just trying to help them get away with murder!" She pushed Morgan towards me, she was going to shoot one of us or both of us before the others could get to us.

  
"They never help murderers Miss Shapre." A soft voice said from behind the woman. She turned only to be disarmed by Greenly, Morgan tackling Shapre to the ground. "Sorry gents, I spotted her heading your way and well-she looks crazier than a bag of cats. So I followed her." Greenly helped Morgan get Shapre up, before Shapre was suddenly thrashing-knocking Greenly my way, I grabbed for her and our hands met. 

A spark of energy jolted up my arm like lightning, Radiant and powerful-oh god Recognition...I gasped and Greenly turned pale. "Shit." She muttered and pulled away; "Are you two okay?" Morgan asked from the floor where he and Shapre had fallen.

"Fine." Greenly said, her tone was calm a little winded-but her face...Her eyes were glacial blue. She turned to help Morgan and they took the woman out. But dear god! She was my imprinted, what in world was I going to do about that? A sharp pain stung my chest, her pain. Oh god, we were-why her?


End file.
